What Happened to Frederick/Transcript
SCENE: The Enchanted Forest, Road outside a Castle. A carriage with palace guards brings Abigail to King George. She steps down from the carriage. '' ---- '''King George:' Princess Abigail. Your beauty grows with each passing day. It is an honor to have you join my family. Abigail: Thank you, Your Majesty. Guard: Let's go! (Cavalry gallops away.) Abigail: Is everything okay? King George: Just the excitement of the royal wedding. We want to ensure the safety of our guests. So, if you'll excuse me. (Bows. Approaches guard and speaks to him.) Find him. (Guard nods.) ---- SCENE: The Enchanted Forest, Road. Prince Charming bursts from a group of trees and rides as fast as he can. ---- Prince Charming: Hyah! (Guards on horseback erupt from the trees and follow him.) Hyah! (One guard fires bolts at him from a crossbow. With a grunt, Prince Charming jumps a fallen tree in the road. The horsemen behind him pull up short, unable to do the same.) Guard: Go around! Go! (They do. When they get to the other side, Prince Charming is nowhere to be found.) Split up! (Prince Charming, already dismounted and standing off the road, watches the party take both forks and turns around. Two men in purple cloaks capture him.) ---- SCENE: Storybrooke, David Nolan's House. He and Kathryn Nolan eat dinner. ---- David: (Indicating food) Chicken's delicious. Kathryn: David, there's something we need to discuss. David: Okay. Kathryn: I applied to law school. David: That's amazing! Why didn't you ever tell me? Kathryn: I don't know. Maybe because I didn't think I could actually do it? But I did. (Hands David a letter) I got this today. (He opens it.) I got in. David: It—it's... in... Boston. Kathryn: I know things have been hard between us. But maybe a fresh start is what we need. Maybe we've been fighting too hard to recapture old memories when—we should have been making new ones instead. ---- SCENE: The Enchanted Forest, Road. Prince Charming's captors unmask him. ---- Prince Charming: Who are you? (Man hefts dagger) What are you waiting for? Do you think I fear you? (Man cuts Prince Charming's bonds. Princess Abigail leads a horse to the man.) Abigail? What are you doing here? Princess Abigail: I wanted to get my hands on you before your father ripped you to shreds. Prince Charming: How did you know I was going-- Princess Abigail: Because I have ears in the king's court. And despite everyone's best efforts to shield me from it, I know the truth. You love Snow White... and you have no intention of marrying me. Prince Charming: I won't marry someone I don't love... or give that despot the satisfaction that I helped him. If that means suffering the consequences, so be it. Princess Abigail: You're prepared to lay down your life. How charming. But I didn't come here to see you die. I came here to help you escape. Prince Charming: Why would you do anything to help me? Princess Abigail: Because I don't wanna marry you either. ---- SCENE: Storybrooke, street, night. Mary Margaret gets closes a car door. David Nolan is there. ---- Mary Margaret: What did you tell her? David: (They walk) That I needed to take a walk, clear my head, think about it. Mary Margaret: I'm guessing you didn't tell her that the walk was with me. David: No. No, of course not. Mary Margaret: (Bitterly) Why is that our default? (They exchange glances) Lying. David: Because, I don't-- Mary Margaret: We're not being honest. I know it's hard, but—we have to tell her the truth! About everything: about us... (David has stopped walking; Mary Margaret turns around to look at him) David: I don't know if I can. Mary Margaret: (Pause.) You have to. If we can't be honest with other people, how can we be honest with each other? David: Is it really the best plan? Mary Margaret: What's your plan? (David shrugs. They continue walking) Moving to Boston? The only way no one gets hurt here if we don't want to be together. Is that what you want? David: No. Mary Margaret: Then we have to stop hiding and do something. It's better she hears it from you than from someone else. (David nods.) You have to make a choice. David: (Sighs) I choose.. you. Mary Margaret: (Nods) Then it's time to tell Kathryn. (exit Mary Margaret.) ---- SCENE: Storybrooke, street outside Granny's Diner, morning. Emma and August meet: him on the way out, her on the way in. ---- August: I've been meaning to bump into you. Matter of fact, I was hoping we might grab that drink you promised. Emma: Is that you asking me out? August: Well, if putting a label on it makes you feel more comfortable, sure. Let's call it a date. Emma: I thought you came here to write, find inspiration. August: Well, I'm optimistic about our date. Emma: See, I have a policy. I won't go out with guys who won't tell me their names. Find it weeds out the ones who keep secrets, like they're already married or they... store body parts in their freezer. It was nice talkin' to you. August: It's August. (Emma stops, turns. August faces her.) August W. Booth. Emma: Really? With the middle initial? August: W's for Wayne. So there goes your reason for not meeting me here, (Points to ground) after work. (Exit August. Cut to: Mary Margaret sipping a cup of something coffee? as Emma enters the diner.) Mary Margaret: Who was that? Emma: (Slowly, sitting) I don't know yet. Mary Margaret: 'Yet'? So you're going to find out? Emma: (Rolls eyes) It's nothing. Mary Margaret: 'Nothing' with you means something, because if it were nothing, we wouldn't be talking about it. Emma: I was sorry. I thought you called me here to talk about you. Mary Margaret: Yeah, but talking about you is easier right now. Emma: What is it, what's wrong? Mary Margaret: (Leaning forward, whispering) Remember when you told me to stay away from David and I agreed? Emma: (Also whispering) Yes. Mary Margaret: (In a whisper) I didn't. Emma: (Leaning forward, whispering) I know. Mary Margaret: (With an incredulous face) You do? How? Emma: (In a low voice) Because I'm... sheriff, and you are a lovesick schoolteacher. Covering your tracks isn't exactly your strong suit. Mary Margaret: (No longer whispering) Well, I've been discre-- (Whispers again)—discreet. Emma: Two teacups in the sink, new perfume, late nights, plunging necklines, it was not hard to connect the dots. Mary Margaret: (Examines own neckline) Plunging? Emma: When I met you, you were a top-button kind of girl. Mary Margaret: Why didn't you say anything? Emma: I'm not your mother. Mary Margaret: No. According to Henry, I'm yours. (Drinks from cup.) Emma: I just figured that you would let me know when it was time, and... I'm assuming it's time. Mary Margaret: He's telling Kathryn. Emma: Everything? Mary Margaret: Everything. ---- SCENE: Storybrooke, David and Kathryn's house. Kathryn is on the computer. ---- Kathryn: David? David, come take a look, I found a whole bunch of great apartment options. (Enter David) I have no idea which neighborhood to look at, but... have you ever been to Boston? David: No, No, I've never been. Kathryn: Maybe we should ask the Sheriff, Emma. She's from there, she could probably help-- David: Kathryn. I can't go to Boston with you. Kathryn: Can't... or won't? David: (Getting to knees) I am sorry. I'm so, so sorry. (Shakes head.) I don't know what to say. Kathryn: Try the truth. (Looks at him) David, is there something going on that I don't know about? David: No! No, something happened. I don't know what it is! But there is something that's preventing... from connecting—and it's not fair to you to let that screw up your life. You're right, you need a fresh start. It's just not with me. ---- SCENE: The Enchanted Forest, Forest. Prince Charming rides with Princess Abigail and two guards. ---- Princess Abigail: We have reached my father's realm. We should be safe here. (They halt, dismount.) I have provisions waiting for you. (Hands Prince Charming a leather bag.) Prince Charming: I can't take any of it. (Tosses it away.) Not until you tell me what's really going on-- Princess Abigail: I told you-- Prince Charming: Stop playing games! (Guard approaches; Abigail signals him back.) If you have no feelings for me, as you have said, why show me any kindness at all? What haven't you told me? Princess Abigail: This isn't about you, James. It's me. I don't want to marry you because... my heart also belongs to another. A man I was once to wed. A man named Frederick. Prince Charming: What happened? Princess Abigail: We all have our own tragedies, lost love being the worst. I thought reuniting you with yours might grant me some consolation. Prince Charming: Well, I'm afraid I'm not able to help you, then. My... "love" told me i no uncertain terms that she does not feel for me as... I do for her. Can't fight for something that doesn't exist. So... (Sighs) there's my tragedy. Princess Abigail: Weh. That's no tragedy. Come. (Extends her hand. Prince Charming takes it.) Follow me. (Hand in hand, they approach a golden statue inside a small wooden pavilion. Standing over it are two guards who wear chainmail and carry spears. To the guards:) A moment, please. (Exit pavilion guards.) This is where my beloved Frederick sacrificed his life. Prince Charming: I'm sorry. Did he die in battle? Princess Abigail: We were traveling with my father, King Midas. When our caravan was ambushed, Frederick bravely defended us, and was cut down saving my father's life. Prince Charming: It's a fitting tribute. The craftsmanship is—is remarkable. I haven't seen anything quite so... lifelike. (Holds statue's arm.) Princess Abigail: That's because the arm you're touching is actually Frederick's. Prince Charming: 'Scuse me? Princess Abigail: It's not a statue. Frederick saw the attack when no one else did, and threw himself in front of my father, knocking him to safety. Because of my father's curse... he was instantly turned to gold. Prince Charming: All curses can be broken. Have you tried true love's kiss? Princess Abigail: (Shakes her head in the negative) Until my lips bled. Prince Charming: The gold got in the way. There must be something else to do. Princess Abigail: There is legend of a lake. Lake Nostos. Its waters are said to have magical properties that can return to you something that was once lost. Prince Charming: And—what, you haven't tried it? Princess Abigail: Of course I have. But the lake is guarded by a ghastly creature that drowns its victims. No one who's ever faced it has lived to return. Prince Charming: Don't give up hope just yet. I will face this... guardian. And return with the water that will undo this wretched curse. Princess Abigail: None have succeeded! Prince Charming: None have my fearless bravery. Princess Abigail: A fearless disregard for their own safety. Prince Charming: Either way. One of us should have our happiness. Princess Abigail: And if you die, neither of us will! Prince Charming: No, not true. Don't you understand? If I succeed, you'll be reunited with Frederick and your misery ends. If I fail, the misery that ends will be mine. ---- SCENE: Storybrooke, August's Workshop. August dips storybook pages in a clear fluid and hangs them up to dry. With a needle, he stitches the new pages into the Once Upon a Time book. ---- SCENE: Storybrooke, Mayor's Office. Regina Mills has given Henry a gift. ---- Regina: Oh, go on; open it! Henry: What's the occasion? Regina: The occasion is I love you. Go on. (Henry opens it. Regina giggles. It is a handheld game.) Now, I know you miss your book but with this, you can do the heroics. You can save the princesses... (enticingly) you can be the hero. (Henry pokes at the game. Regina sighs.) Henry, you have to believe me, when I tore down the playground, I did it for your safety. Please don't be upset with me. I really didn't mean to destroy your book. Henry: It's... not just the book. Regina: Okay, then what is it? Henry: It's Emma. I want to see her. (There is a knock on the door. It opens to reveal Kathryn.) Kathryn: Regina, you got a min—oh, I'm sorry. Regina: Oh, don't... worry about it. Henry, why don't you get home and start your homework? I'll be there in a bit and we can have dinner. (Exit Henry. Kathryn breaks down crying.) Kathryn, what is it? Kathryn: It's David. He's leaving me. Regina: That little homewrecker. Kathryn: 'Scuse me? Regina: She just couldn't stay away, could she? Kathryn: What are you talking about? Regina: (Puzzled) Why, Mary Margaret, of course. Kathryn: What's Mary Margaret got to do with this? What's Mary Margaret got to do with any of this—Regina, do you know something? Regina: They've been having an affair. Kathryn: (Breaks down again) How do you know this? How, did you see something? Regina: I... saw pictures. Sidney was always looking for scandal, it sells papers, he showed me. I buried them of course. Kathryn: Show me. Regina: Kathryn-- Kathryn: Show me! (Regina pulls out a manila envelope with pictures of David and Mary Margaret.) Why didn't you tell me? Regina: Because I thought you two were working it out! I wanted you to work it out. Believe me, I want you two together. Kathryn: Why? Why do you care about any of this? Regina: Because I'm your friend. Kathryn: No, you're not. A friend wouldn't do this. A friend wouldn't lie. Everyone is lying to me! (Exit Kathryn) ---- SCENE: The Enchanted Forest, shrine, at night. Prince Charming and Abigail arrive. ---- Prince Charming: What's this? Abigail: It's a shrine to the guardian of the lake. Every man who faces it leaves an offering here first, asking for the creature's mercy (Prince Charming picks up a helmet from the shrine and examines it). Prince Charming: I go the rest of the way alone. Abigail: No, this is for me. You have to let me come with you. Prince Charming: No. The only life I want in my hands, is my own. Abigail: Good luck, then. And don't forget... (She looks at the shrine.) Prince Charming: A lot of good it did them. (irreverently throws the helmet back and walks off to the lake) ---- SCENE: Storybrooke, David and Kathryn Nolan's house. David is looking at old photos of himself and Kathryn. He puts them down and makes a call on his cell phone. ---- SCENE: Storybrooke, Storybrooke Elementary School. Mary Margaret is walking through the school when her cell phone rings and she answers it. ---- Mary Margaret: Hey! Did, uh, did you do it? David: (over the phone) Yeah. It's bad. Mary Margaret: I'm sorry. David: No, it was, um, it was really bad. Mary Margaret: But you told the truth, so now we can pick up the pieces. We can start over from a real place. David: Hey. I wanna see you. Can I come by when you get done at school? Mary Margaret: Of course! I'll see you then! And David, you did the right thing. (They hang up. Kathryn Nolan comes bursting into the hallway pushing past a man carrying soccer balls.) Man: (Turning back) Oh! Hey! Watch where you're going! Mary Margaret: (looking up and seeing Kathryn) Kathryn! (Kathryn approaches her, shaking her head) I'm- I'm sorry. Kathryn: (smacking her across the face) Screw you, you're sorry! (people in the hallway look up) Mary Margaret: (Looking around) Yeah. I understand you're upset, you have every right to be. Kathryn: (sarcastically) Thank you for that insight. Mary Margaret: Can we- can we please talk somewhere private? Kathryn: Private!? Why do you get any consideration at all? You have shown none for me! Either of you! All you did was lie! Mary Margaret: (nodding) We should have talked to you sooner, but we've been completely honest. We didn't lie. Kathryn: You didn't lie? You snuck around, you have him break up my marriage with a pack of lies, with some crap about "not being able to connect"? (Mary Margaret looks confused) He didn't have any trouble connecting with you. Mary Margaret: David didn't tell you about us? Kathryn: No, of course not. That would have been the honorable thing to do. Mary Margaret: But he said he would tell you. Kathryn: Well, then he lied to you too. Good luck making it work. You two deserve each other. (walks off) ---- SCENE: The Enchanted Forest, Lake Nostos, at night. Prince Charming approaches the shore of the lake. He takes off his cape, pulls out a leather canteen, and goes to fill it in the lake. The ripples from the canteen spread and a shudder is heard throughout the lake. Prince charming throws down the canteen and stands up. '' ---- '''Prince Charming:' Where are you? Make yourself known to me! Beast! (draws sword) Show yourself. (Slowly, a beautiful woman adorned with jewels, the Siren, rises from the center of the lake.) Siren: (smiling) Here I am. ---- SCENE: Storybrooke, Street in front of Granny's Diner. The Stranger rides up to Granny's Diner on his motorcycle. Emma Swan walks out to meet him. ---- Emma: You gonna come in? I thought you wanted that drink. August: I do, but I didn't say here. Hop on. Emma: You want me to get on the back of that bike? August: That's what "hop on" means. Emma: How about if we go somewhere, I drive? August: How about you stop having to control everything and take a leap of faith? You owe me a drink, hop on. I know a good watering hole. Granny: (behind Emma) If you don't, I will! Emma looks at the Stranger begrudgingly, puts on a helmet, and gets on the bike. Granny smiles as they ride off together. ---- ''SCENE: Storybrooke,Storybrooke Wishing Well. Emma and the Stranger pull up to a wishing well on the bike. ---- Emma: (dismounting) A watering hole? Literally? Stranger: (dismounting) Well, say what you want about me. I always tell the truth. Emma: I always thought a drink was, like, wine or whiskey. Stranger: What, do you want me to get you drunk? Emma: (smiling) No. Stranger: Next time. Emma: You are optimistic. Stranger: (grabbing two cups from the motorcycle) They say there's something special about this well. There's even a legend. They say that the water from the well (draws up water from the well) is fed by and underground lake, and that lake had magical properties. Emma: Magic? You sound like Henry. Stranger: Smart kid. So this legend, it says that if you drink water from the well, something lost will be returned to you. Emma: You know an awful lot about this town for being a stranger. Stranger: And you know very little for being the sheriff. Emma: How do you know all of this? You've been here before? Stranger: I know all of this for one very simple reason: I read the plaque. Emma: (chuckles and walks over to an engraved plaque on the side of the wishing well) You actually believe that? Stranger: I'm a writer. I have to have an open mind. Emma: Yeah, but magic? Stranger: Water is a very powerful thing. Cultures as old as time have worshiped it. It flows though all lands, connecting the entire world. If anything had mystical properties, if anything had magic, well I'd say it'd be water. (fills a cup with water) Emma: That's asking a lot to believe on faith. Stranger:'''If you need evidence for everything, Emma, you're going to find yourself stuck in one place for a long time. '''Emma: Maybe. Or maybe I'll just find the truth before anyone else. Stranger: Well, Miss skeptic, (hands her a cup of the water) there's one thing I can tell you for sure that requires no leap of faith and I know you'll agree with me. (takes a drink) Emma: What's that? Stranger It's good water. (they clink cups together and drink) ---- SCENE: Storybrooke, Sidewalk. Mary Margaret Blanchard is walking down the street. She sees two women who, when they see her, start whispering and dart into a shop. Looking worried, Mary Margaret continues on her way, only to bump into Granny. ---- Granny: Oh, Gosh! I'm sorry!I didn't- Mary Margaret: Excuse me! I must not have been looking- Granny: Oh. You. Mary Margaret: Excuse me? Granny: You should be ashamed of yourself. (Continues walking, leaving Mary Margaret on the verge of tears.) ---- SCENE: The Enchanted Forest, Lake Nostos, at night. The Siren walks on the water, approaching Prince Charming. '' ---- '''Siren:' What's your name? (Prince Charming doesn't respond) Would you like to know mine? Because I can be anyone you want me to be. Prince Charming: Stop. I know what you are. You're a Siren. Your deceitful words are a spell meant to lure me to my death. Siren: I would never hurt such a brave, powerful man like yourself. Not when there are so many other things we could do. Prince Charming: (Pushing the siren away) I said stop! I will not fall prey to your deceptions. Siren: Really? You're immune to me. (She pours water from the lake on her face, transforming her face into that of Snow White.) Like me more now, Charming? Prince Charming: No. You're not really her. It's an illusion. I know it's not real. Siren: Sometimes illusions are better than truth. (Approaching Prince Charming) Everything you want that you can't have- I can give it to you. All you have to do is kiss me. I know you want to, I can feel it. Prince Charming: No. (They kiss. Prince Charming drops his sword into the lake. Both walking on the water, the Siren draws him out into the middle of the lake.) Prince Charming: (Pausing) No. I don't want an illusion. I want reality or nothing. Siren: This doesn't feel real? (She kisses Prince Charming again.) Prince Charming: Snow... Siren: Oh, that's right. It's me. (She kisses Prince Charming a third time.) I love you. Prince Charming: No. (Pulling away) No. It's not you. Siren: (Angrily) Yes, it is! I love you! Prince Charming: No. This is not real love. I've felt it, and this isn't it. I know the difference. Siren: Congratulations, Prince Charming. You're the first. (The Siren pushes Prince Charming into the depths of the lake and drags him down to the bottom. She gestures for him to follow her. He looks and sees the skeletons of other fallen warriors at the bottom of the lake. Prince Charming tries to swim to the surface, but a strand of seaweed grabs his leg and pulls him down. At the bottom, he sees a dagger of one of the dead heroes. The Siren swims over to him and pulls Prince Charming into one final kiss before he stabs her with the dagger, causing her face to transform back to its original state. Prince Charming untangles his leg from the seaweed and successfully swims to the surface.) ---- SCENE: Storybrooke, Street. David Nolan is washing the word "tramp", written in large red spray paint, off of Mary Margaret Blanchard's car. Mary Margaret approaches. ---- Mary Margaret: Who did this? David: I don't know. I'm sorry, I don't know how any of this happened. Mary Margaret: You don't know? Really? David: Mary Margaret, I can't control what other people do. Mary Margaret: No, but you can control what you do, and you lied. And now everyone is calling me a tramp. David: Who told her? Mary Margaret: That is exactly the wrong question. The real question is why didn't you do what we discussed? Why didn't you tell her? David: I thought we could spare her feelings. Mary Margaret: Right. You thought. Not we. You. And we discussed this. David: I didn't want anyone to get hurt. Mary Margaret: Now everyone is hurt. We had an understanding. We had an agreement. But you not only lied to her, you lied to me. David: Mary Margaret, Please. Listen to me. If we want toe if- if this- if what we have is love, we have to do what you said. We have to pick up the pieces, and we gotta move on. Mary Margaret: David, this isn't love. What we have is something else entirely. What we have is destructive, and is has to stop. David: Come on- (he tries to reach out to her but she turns away) What are you saying? Mary Margaret: That we shouldn't be together. ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Emma removes the dead leaves on her car. She sees an iron box in the gutter. She picks it up and opens it. Henry's book is inside. August looks at Emma from the corner of the street. Regina watering her plants in her office. Kathryn enters. '' ---- '''Kathryn:' It's beautiful, I had no idea you were so good with plants. Regina: Well. Better than with people it would seem.What are you doing here? I thought after what happened yesterday, I would be the last person you would want to see. Kathryn: So did I. And then I thought about it and I realized I owed you an apology. Regina: Kathryn. Kathryn: I know you'd never do anything to hurt me. I was just so angry...and confused and I snapped. I'm sorry. I've just been fighting so hard to hold onto David, I've never stopped and asked myself why. Regina: He's your husband. You love each other, you always have. Kathryn: No. We haven't. (She takes out pictures of Mary Margaret and David and shows them to Regina) See the way he looks at her? He's never looked at me like that. Not even before his accident. Regina: Kathryn, relationships take work. You can't give up so easily. Kathryn: Have you ever been in love? Regina: Yes. (She hesitates and looks down slightly) Once. Kathryn: (She turns and walks away to the side) Because what I am coming to understand is (sighs) is that I haven't. What they have is..real, it's true. My marriage to David..i-it was just like an illusion, I don't know how it happened but it was never real. I know that now. The way David looks at Mary Margaret, that's what I want for me. (Walks forward) and I'm going to go out there and I'm going to find it. Regina: What are you talking about? Kathryn: I'm sticking to my plan, I'm moving to Boston. (Draws in a breath) Alone. If I stay here, I'll never be happy. Regina: And what about David? Kathryn: I wrote him a letter. Him and Mary Margaret. I told them they should be together. Regina: I-I'm sorry,you did what? Kathryn: I can't see him, not now. (Shakes head) It's just too painful. (pulls Regina into a hug) I'm going to miss you Regina, you've been a good friend to me. Regina: You're really going? Kathryn: (Breaks hug) It's funny. I've always having this irrational fear of leaving Storybrooke. Like something is just, holding me back, is that crazy? Regina: No. Change is always frightening. But do you know what Kathryn? This just may be what you need. Maybe you'll find what you're looking for. ---- SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Past. Abigail is waiting for Charming to return near Frederick. '' ---- '''Charming:' Water from Lake Nostos, as requested. Abigail: Remarkable! But how did you manage to slay the beast? Charming: Oh, the fate of your true love was at stake, and it was a battle I couldn't afford to lose. (Abigail goes to Frederick and pours the water on him, restoring him to human form) Frederick: Abigail, what happened to me? Abigail: You were trapped, but now you're free. (Frederick looks at Charming) This is James. He's the one who freed you. Frederick: I am forever indebted to you. Charming: Well, pay me back by walking down the aisle, with someone you truly belong with. And perhaps, giving me a horse and supplies for a journey as well. Frederick: Done. Abigail: Thank you... so much. Where will you go? Charming: To find Snow White. Abigail: You are going after her. Charming: True love isn't easy. But it must be fought for, because once you find it, it can never be replaced. Abigail: How will you know where to find her? Charming: Well a bird helped me track her down once, hopefully it can again. Abigail: Well, then good luck. Oh, and James, please make haste. When King Georg discovers that the union of the kingdoms has been ruined, he will come after you. Some people will stop at nothing to destroy the happiness of others. ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Regina opens the door of the Nolan house. She enters and takes the letter Kathryn left to David. Henry is sitting on a bench near the school. He plays the game Regina gave him. Emma comes to sit down with him. '' ---- '''Emma:' Wow! I love that game. "Space Paranoids", right? Henry: Yeah. My mom got it for me. Emma: I used to play that all the time when I was a kid. Relax! It's all in the wrists. Henry: Uh... My mom's picking me up in like five minutes. Emma: All right, I'll be quick then, I've just have something I'd like to give you. (Pulls out the Once Upon a Time book) Henry: You found it! Where'd you get it? Emma: I found it in a gutter. It must have fallen off the dump truck on the way to the junkyard and got tossed around in the rain and somehow made its way back to me. Henry: Wow. That's crazy. Emma: What other explanation could there be? Henry: I don't know. Emma: Well, whatever happened, it came back to me. Henry: Maybe it means our luck is changing. Operation Cobra is back on. It's a sign, things are gonna be better. Emma: I hope you're right kid. I gotta go. ---- SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Past. Charming rides to a farmhouse hidden behind a forest. ---- Charming: Snow! Snow White! Snow! Are you there! Red Riding Hood: She's gone. She never came back after she went to find you. Charming: Then I'll find her. I will always find her. And I will convince her that we belong together. I will always fight for her, no matter what comes between us. Red: It won't be much of a fight. Charming: What are you talking about? Red: Snow wants to be with you more than anything. Charming: Don't mock me. Snow told me that we can't be together because she doesn't love me. Red: She left here to break up her wedding because she's in love with you. Unless something changed her mind along the way. Charming: Not something. Someone. Red: James? Who are they? (Soldiers on horseback appear) Charming: Not someone. King George. King George: Bring me his head! Charming: Come on! (He pulls Red on his horse as they ride away from King George) ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Mary Margaret is lying on her bed. She's crying. Emma enters. ---- Emma: You feel like talking about it yet? Mary Margaret: Nope. Emma: You wanna be alone? Mary Margaret: Nope. ---- ''SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Regina takes Kathryn's letter from one of her desk drawers. In this same drawer is the spray of paint she used on Mary Margaret's car. She takes a lighter. Kathryn is in the car, she smiles. Regina burns the letter. Kathryn drives to the exit of the city. Regina watches the letter burn while smiling and throws it into the fireplace. The gym teacher leads to the exit of Storybrooke. He sees a broken car on the side of the road, he stops. He gets out of the car and heads to the other car. The airbag is out, there is nobody inside. Regina gloats watching the letter burn. '' ---- fr:1x13/Transcript __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Season One Transcripts